The present invention relates to a driving pedal of a bicycle which drives a chain gear, more particularly to a force-saving pedal which increases the efficiency of the force of action of man's leg acting on the pedal by enlarging a distance through which the force acts from the fulcrum to the point of action of the force on the pedal on the recognition that the moment of force or torque is the product of a force and its distance through which the force acts.
In general, the known pedal of the bicycle comprises a spindle connected to a crank, a center tube which covers the spindle, a pair of treads, and inner and outer plates which support the treads.
Minor improvements, such as, reflector provided at the side of the tread, have been proposed, but it seems that few noteworthy innovation in connection with the pedal itself have been introduced in recent years.
It is also known that the treads of the pedal together with the plates are freely rotatable in either direction on the spindle. Heretofore nobody has ever cast any doubt on the known construction of the pedal.
I, the inventor, have seen many improvements relating to the bicycle for more than half a century since I entered the bicycle industry, and I have invented the force-saving high speed pedal in accordance with the invention in view of the present state of the pedal together with the present age of energy-saving.